Stories
Collection of all the Stories written by the players and Kane Official Storyline * Announcement of the Imperial College 1196 * Warning from under the mountain 1196 * Emerald Champion and Emerald Butterfly 1196 * Emerald Butterfly and Otomo Daiymo 1196 * Daigotsu Kenpeki, Iron Colony 1196 * Acceptance Letters 1196 * Crane Champion Challenges Selection Committe 1196 * Imperial College, Last day of winter court 1196 * Matsu Riichin 1197 * Doji Furei 1197 * Imperial College, Duelling Tournament 1197 * Letter from Seppun Tendai 1197 * Late Night Tea 1197 * Reaction to the tournament 1197 * A New Way 1197 by Alan * Sharing Knowledge and more 1197 by Victoria and Alan * A night of study 1197 by Phil * A day in town with the family 1197 by Michael * A night with the Kami 1197 by Doug * Kobune "Emma-O's Fury" 1197 * Tsuruchi Hiroshi, After Tournament 1197 By Carlos * Memories of a Scorpion 1197 by Stephen * Meisho Sensei 1197 * Kitsu Doraemon 1197 * Daidoji Masahina 1197 * Iron Champion 1197 * Dreams 1197 By Alan * Kabuki? Kabuki? Kabuki? 1197 by Alan, Carlos, Doug and Michael * In movement. Harmony. In stillness. Clarity. 1197 by Alan and Doug * "Your Turn" 1197 By Alan * Personal Diary of Daidoji Masahina 1197 * Brush Fire 1197 * Tea with Asahina Kinshiro 1197 * 5th Legion 1197 * Mantis Blockade 1197 * Tea with College Sensei's 1197 * Offer of Assistance 1197 * The Five Masters 1197 * Shogun 1197 * Spiders in the Forest 1197 * A talk of Dreams 1197 By Alan * Request for War 1197 * Applications 1197 * Marriage Arrangement 1197 * Sensei's on Marriage 1197 * The Hidden and Shadow Dragon 1197 * Tension 1197 By Stephen * Firefly Catcher 1197 * Asahina Plots 1197 * Stone Tower Dojo 1197 By Alan * Training Montage 1197 By Carlos * "I feel cold" 1197 * Winter Arrangements 1197 * Planning 1197 By Stephen * College to Winter Court 1197 * Iron arrives in Court 1197 * Imperial Treasurer 1197 * Emerald Observers 1197 * Letters 1197 By Alan * Nightmare 1197 * Volturnum 1197 * Kazu 1197 * Master Coin 1197 * Onitama 1197 by Carlos * Winters End 1197 * Recruitment 1197 * Perfection 1197 * The Net 1197 * In good hands 1197 * Golden Invite 1197 * Spring Flower 1198 * House of Clouds and Rain 1198 * Sleeep 1198 * Figure at the Wall 1198 * Usagi Tomo 1198 * Ichiro Nanami 1198 * Decision 1198 * Topaz at Sunset 1198 * Kazu and Teremasa 1198 * Betrayal 1198 * Nephew 1198 Stories * A New Way 1197 by Alan * Sharing Knowledge and more 1197 by Victoria and Alan * A night of study 1197 by Phil * A day in town with the family 1197 by Michael * A night with the Kami 1197 by Doug * Tsuruchi Hiroshi, After Tournament 1197 By Carlos * Memories of a Scorpion 1197 by Stephen * Kabuki? Kabuki? Kabuki? 1197 by Alan, Carlos, Doug and Michael * In movement. Harmony. In stillness. Clarity. 1197 by Alan and Doug * "Your Turn" 1197 By Alan * Tension 1197 By Stephen * Stone Tower Dojo 1197 By Alan * Training Montage 1197 By Carlos * Planning 1197 By Stephen * Letters 1197 By Alan * Onitama 1197 by Carlos